Malchom's Woods/Development
}} The development of Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel. Development Stage 1: Origins The origins of the story starts not when I got into JP, but much further back into my past... In my younger years, I tried many times to write a story, whether it be for Star Wars, Nintendo, or even for a Lego series called Bionicle. I did complete one, but it was very short. This urge to write a novel, or short story continued through my life, with limited success. Then, after I tried to write two stories called "Bones", and "The Chronicles Of Mazeka", I completely gave up, and moved onto film making... Stage 2: From Movies to Books Since I gave up writing for the time, filming appealed to me. I made three private films about various topics in the past, and I could do it again. I started making a Star Wars film about the Old Republic, but never finished it. It was kind of a let down that I didn't have the right equipment, or even supplies to make what I wanted. So after this, I lost interest in Star Wars, and became a Jurassic Park fan, again. The reason I say again, is because I used to be a JP fan when I was younger, but I lost enjoyment in it, and went on to Star Wars. After some time, I decided that I should make a JP fan film, that would take place around the same time JW:FK did. I started coming up with ideas, and plots, and even started picking out practical effects equipment for it. But, it was not meant to be. You see, I never had enough time on my hands to do this thing, so I decided to just wait. In the meantime, I chose to start writing a script for the film... and I came up with a title that would get it all started: "Raptor"... Stage 3: "Raptor" In my mind, I saw a story unfold: Around the same time that Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was occurring, killings would begin to take place in a small town in Oklahoma. It would turn out that it would be the doing of a Velociraptor that InGen had cloned secretly at Jurassic World, called #7. You see, the beast would have escaped the island before JW:FK, and had migrated up to North America. What would happen, is that a random person, just some stranger, would be tasked with hunting down this animal, and killing it. The film would follow him trying to kill the raptor inside of some woods. You can see where the "Woods" part of story's name comes from. The idea to me seemed pretty cool, so I created a logo(which sadly is now lost), and began to come up with more of a story... What happened then was typical: I still didn't have enough stuff to make it. So with this, I made a decision: I would start to write a book, instead of a script, and when I got the stuff I needed, I would come back to the story, and use the book as a script instead... I couldn't have been more wrong... Stage 4: Humanoid Dinosaurs, nukes, and a trilogy that never was Ok, as the late John Arnold would say, "Hold on to your butts!" Now, I basically just started writing a book, and had kind of forgot the film. I started a plot that was similar to what MW is now, but the "guy" would now be set in Glen Rose, Texas, and that he would be in the abandoned west. There would also be BX, as there is today. This is how it would go: The man would be living alone in Texas, when #7 would try to kill him. What would happen is, is that he would nearly kill the raptor, and that he would develop Human-like features because of BX. The man would then try to escape, and make his way to Dallas. Here he would discover that the last residents of Dallas would be infected with BX. Here the guy would be hunted down by the Human/Raptor, and he would have a companion on his journey through the Hell hole, while being hunted. After this, the Raptor would be killed. This plot would be split into two books: The man vs. raptor part in the first, and the second being what I just told you. After this, North Korea would become afraid of BX, and nuke the US, causing book three to start, which would include Humans with Dinosaur chariots... no I was not drunk, or delirious while coming up with the idea. This would start a trend of me wanting to start a trilogy... Stage 5: Roland Tembo, and Mad Max Dinosaurs After this, I continued on with the stage 4 plot, but decided to have it span into three books: # Malchom's Woods: The Man,(now called Joshua Malchom), would love in the Woods, and come in conflict with number seven(now called Ember, a blue/green raptor: # Untitled: Joshua would follow the wounded dinosaur, after injuring It, to Dallas, where he would discover BX, and come across a man(who would later become Edward Stevenson), rhat would aid him in killing th saurian. Afterward, Joshua would actually befriend the animal, and he would search out Henry Wu, but the process of doing so, he would barely survive a nuclear attack from Korea. # Untitled(but would have the words “desert”, and/or ”sand(s)” in it), would follow Josh, and Roland Tembo as they survived the Mad Max-style wasteland formerly called America. That's a lot to take in, and most of it thankfully never came to be. Stage 6: One Novel To Be Added... Notes * The woods Joshua lived in, were supposed to be formerly owned by Ian Malcolm. But this idea was eventually thrown out part way through the first configuration. * The character mentioned in stage 5, would later become a villain, who would lead Joshua into a trap, but later turned into The good character. Edward Stevenson. This proto-Edward was part of the story for almost a year of writing, but never was. Category:Malchom's Woods page